sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 24 / Transcript
“Uh~! I have heard about that as well!” Rubellit cheered. She was at school with the others, it was break time. “I actually was there last year – in Tokyo. Sadly, it turned out that I’m not good in that kind of dance.” She then added thinking. She was still smiling, like nothing could drag her down right now. “Awesome! You were at the Stre-Dan in Tokyo! I wanted to be there as well, but Tokyo is so far from here…” Chris answered thinking. “That’s why I’m extra hyped that Stre-Dan comes to Feather Castletown this year!” “What’s ‘Stre-Dan’?” Loo then wondered. He knew that at earth, people like to shorten words and names, especially Japanese people. But that didn’t mean he’d understand it. He was Kamonian after all. “It’s short for Street Dance. And the official name of the Street Dance Festival that is hold every year.” Sapphire explained. “I had no idea you liked such things.” Diamond said surprised, looking at Chris. “I do! Would you like to come with me?” Chris then asked smiling. “I don’t want to go alone.” He added. “I’d like to come!” Rubellit said energetic. “And I won’t leave the others a chance!” She then said pretty hyped. “Nice.” Nodded Chris. “…Oh my…” Emerald sighed. OPENING “I’ve never heard about something like Street Dance Festival.” Amber said thinking. The group was already heading to the festival. Luckily, Chris knew where it was held. They entered the train, so it was probably held in the modern part of the town. “No wonder, you are not into all of that at all.” Topaz answered thinking, while looking for a free place. “None of us is.” She added, sitting down. “True. The only ones who might have some kind of clue are Sapphire and Rubellit, since they literally live with music.” Ruby added. “I have only heard about it, but I didn’t care. Dance might be part of music, but I’ll stick with making music.” Sapphire then said thinking. “Me too! But it is always good if an idol tries the interests of her fans.” Rubellit agreed. “Then they know how much they mean to me.” “Well I guess, any of us has a different view of music. Some are more into it and some just like listening to it – or dancing to it.” Emerald then added calm. “You’re right with that!” Sapphire agreed. “After all we have the one around, who comes from a world were music is not important.” She then said a bit annoyed, trying to not look at Loo. The fact that Kamonians didn’t really care about music didn’t suit Sapphire at all. “Ah? I don’t know what that means. I really need to catch on with you guys.” Chris then said quite confused. “Actually, Yumi was at Stre-Dan once.” Amethyst then said, calm. Calmer than usual. “So I have heard about it. And I have seen pictures. Must be quite a thing.” “Yumi? Are you talking about the short haired second year – uh I mean third year student?” Chris then wondered. He actually wanted to ask ‘Do you mean Kurigami-san’ but he didn’t remember the name, so he tried to describe her. “…” Amethyst sighed. “Have you any ideas how many Yumis and how many girls with short her in third year are at Tsubasa Public?” “Ah, well. I don’t remember her last name.” Chris then said laughing. “Kurigami Yumi. Yes. My best friend.” Amethyst answered short. “See! I knew I knew her. But I didn’t know she’d like Street Dance – had no idea at all!” Chris then laughed. “You were our senpai, why should you know anything about us?” “Ahh… Cool.” He answered, trying to calm the situation. As they left the train at the train station of the modern part of Feather Castletown, they were already watched. Watched by a shadow hovering over the town. She was sitting on one of the larger buildings, using her powers to get a closer view of them. “Hm… Since when are they ten people?” Onyx wondered, watching their steps. “But I know him. So I know where they will go!” She then smiled and stood up. “See you there Little Guardian Angels.” She said quite evil and disappeared. “Let’s don’t feel to save here…” Loo mumbled. “Huh? Really?” Diamond wondered surprised. It was amazing how he could tell that something would attack soon. At least it was amazing for Diamond. “Everyone, did you hear that?” “Yeah, we’ll keep our eyes open.” Sapphire said nodding and went on with the others. “Ah, wait for me~” Diamond then said, as she saw that the others went on without her and Loo. She grabbed Loo’s Hand and hurried up to catch them again. “So, where is that festival?” Ruby wondered looking around. “If you’d open your eyes, you’d see.” Amber sighed. “I have my eyes ope- oh. I see.” Ruby mumbled. “Y-You didn’t say it would be that big though.” Ruby then said surprised. “Well, I said it was quite a thing.” Amethyst said cold. “Yeah, but you said quite. Meaning a bit. Quite.” “Ruby, there are different meanings of quite.” Diamond said correcting. “Ahhh~ I’m soo going to get lost.” Ruby then sighed. “Have you decided that already?” Loo then wondered. “Of course!” Ruby answered determined. “Well I’ll come to get you then.” He said calm. “Thank you~” “Soo where should we head first?” Rubellit wondered, she didn’t have a plan in mind. She never had a plan when it came to official festivals. Once there, others would drag her with them. Her fans would always have plans for her. “Don’t tell me you haven’t got an idea?” Topaz said laughing, hoping that she wasn’t serious. “Nope. That way I can be as close to my fans as possible.” Rubellit said smiling. “I don’t care as long as there are snacks.” Loo mumbled. “What, no way. You just had something to eat.” Amber said surprised. “Don’t judge me. It’s a festival after all. When there’s a festival, then Loo needs snacks.” He explained coldly. “Ah, ok. I guess we should find snacks somewhere.” Rubellit said surprised. After a while, it has already gotten darker. The group found a place to cool down a bit, to sit down a bit. “I can’t believe we walked that many. Gosh, my feet hurt.” Amber said sitting down. “It’s quite full here, isn’t it?” Diamond said smiling. “Yeah, I wish people would stop pushing like that.” Amber agreed. “Who else wants some soda?” Emerald asked around as she was about to buy some soda. “So? Is you plan working?” Loo wondered while eating some popcorn. “P-Plan what plan?” Chris then wondered surprised. “Your plan to act stupid when I ask you about it. Now really you didn’t ask us to join for friendship. It’s because of Topaz.” Loo then said cold. “Ts… that’s… you have a pretty big imagination. You know. I asked you guys and it’s just a big coincidence that they joined too.” Chris answered laughing. “I might love sweet things – but I’m not stupid, Chris.” “Woah, you called me Chris.” “Don’t avoid me.” “Then, how about I call you Loo, like the girls do?” “Stop it. Answer my question.” “Ahh” Chris sighed. “I really have no idea what you are talking about. But well maybe I appreciate that the other four girls joined.” He then admitted. “But now seriously, your name is Loo, right?” “Yeah.” “Then would you mind me calling you by your name?” “No.” “Good. Then. I guess you just want to be called Loo, no Loo-kun, right?” Chris wondered smiling. But he didn’t get an answer. Loo only glared at him. However, Chris could tell by his expression that if he called him Loo-kun, he’d hurt him. “Haha…” Chris started laughing trying to calm the situation. “Talking about that!” Rubellit interrupted them “I heard that you talked with Sapphire about you and music. Is it true that music is for you not such a big thing?” She wondered, making it look like some kind of interview. Loo sighed. “No. No one in Kamon is amazed by Music as much as Earth Humans are.” He said calm. “But, if you had to decide your favorite kind of music – of this world – which would it be?” Rubellit then wondered. “Now that’s a good question!” Sapphire said, waiting for an answer. “Uh, I guess Hawaiian music.” Loo said calm after thinking about it. “Hawaiian? Why that?” Sapphire wondered. “It’s so calm. I don’t mind it.” He explained. “So you like calm music, huh…” Sapphire mumbled. “Definitely not what I expected…” She said thinking. “Hawai~i!” Rubellit called loud enough that other people were able to hear her. “Actually I have a cousin living in Hawaii so I know it a bit! Hula is a nice dance!” Rubellit said energetic. “Well, but I don’t care about the dance-“ Loo tried to stop Rubellit from showing it. But of course, it was impossible. She immediately started dancing. A few steps she remembered, probably still knew. Her cousin probably showed her the moves. “Uwaah! Isn’t this the international idol, Koshokukoi Rubellit-chan?” Some of the other people wondered. They watched Rubellit dancing until she stopped. “But I don’t remember how it goes after that.” She said smiling and then saw the crowd behind her. She turned around, smiling and said waving. “Good evening, everyone!” “That’s the international idol for you.” Ruby said slightly smiling. “What a show, but girl you know this is about Street Dance, right?” A strong voice then said, getting through the crowd. “DJ-sama!” Rubellit said cheerful. “Well if that isn’t little miss I-can’t-dance.” He said joking. The others all laughed, along with Rubellit. “Great, if I had said that, she’d be pouty acting like I’m a jerk.” Loo mumbled quite annoyed. “That’s because you can’t dance yourself.” Diamond then said smiling. “Besides, that’s DJ-sama, the host of every Stre-Dan.” Amethyst explained. “She’s right at that point.” DJ-sama said, pointing at Amethyst. “Didn’t you say, you will never come again?” He then looked at Rubellit again. “Nope. I just said, that I will never try out Street Dance again.” Rubellit said correcting. “But today I’m not here for myself. I’m here because Chris here didn’t want to go alone. And I took all my friends with me!” She said smiling. “Hey, did you have to involve me in this? This is way too big for me.” Chris said, trying to get Rubellit to say something like ‘just kidding, let’s go on’. “That boy? He doesn’t seem like a street dancer.” DJ-sama said unbelieving. “Oh yeah? Well at least I look like a dancer and I don’t need to wear a leisure suit.” Chris then mumbled. “Aha. He knows how to pay back. Fine then, would you like to dance against me?” DJ-sama laughed. “I don’t mind.” Chris said neutral. “Well, well. But I do!” Onyx then appeared right before the group, the crowd and DJ-sama. “Onyx.” Ruby said calm. “Yumi!” Amethyst shouted. “Chestnut, I don’t believe you can actually dance good enough, so why won’t we let me try first!?” She shouted and created a Jewelrayu. She used one of the posters to create the monster. “Jewelrayu incoming!” Rubellit warned and disappeared with the others behind a Pillar. “Did she just call me chestnut?” Chris then wondered surprised. “Argh, shut up and get out of the fight scene!” Loo said pretty annoyed, dragging Chris with him. The other people, along with DJ-sama also ran away. Shortly after that, the Angels appeared and started attacking the monster. “Well you did really take some time, didn’t you?” Onyx said cold. “Well transformation takes its time, ‘kay?” Sienna answered, shooting an arrow of her twin blade at the Jewelrayu. “How nice, isn’t that the power you defeated Shyama with?” Onyx then wondered while slightly starting to smile. “Why, do you want to taste it yourself?” Azure wondered. She was just about to summon her Katana but was then attacked by the Jewelrayu and had to dodge the attack. “No, I was just wondering. Wondering where you could have gotten those powers from. You know, a human usually doesn’t possess such powers.” Onyx answered cold. “Hey, won’t you help them?” Chris wondered whispering. “Shut it. It’s already enough that I can’t use any of my powers here. You don’t need to push me now.” Loo answered pretty aggressive. “…Sorry…” Unlike the others, Crimson started attacking Onyx after a while. She stopped attacking the Jewelrayu and fought the black jewel. Her eyes were visible burning and she was charged with energy. You could see that. “Woah, what’s up with her now?” Saffron wondered surprised. “She’s all fired up. But let’s don’t let down our guard.” Whitney said calm. “Alright. Let’s do this. We fight it for now and you finish it with your attack, alright?” Cyan wondered. “Sounds like a plan.” Whitney nodded. “Great, then let’s do this.” Heather and Lavender nodded. And it went all along the plan. The girls did a good job on weakening the Jewelrayu. “Hm… shouldn’t those monsters get more strength after a while? I mean we are magical girls after all. Fights are supposed to get tougher.” Heather wondered thinking. “Is that really the time to think about that?” Lavender wondered a bit frustrated. “Whitney, now!” Azure shouted. And not even a second later, Guardian Angel Whitney’s Sweet White Hourglass hit the monster and purified it. “…I’ll come back!” Onyx shouted and disappeared just as Crimson tried to punch her. A little later, DJ-sama and Chris were actually standing on stage together. But Chris wasn’t completely shown, so it was unknown how he felt in that moment. Rubellit was also with them and they were dancing. “Woah, Rubellit is actually bad at Street Dance.” Sapphire said quite impressed. “Yeah…” Amethyst nodded. “She should go back to Hula.” Emerald then said smiling. “Oh yeah, she was good at that.” Topaz agreed laughing. Category:Transcripts